dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Help
Feeling stuck in one of the Dark Parables games? 'We can help you out! We've got some general tips for successful game playing, as well as some specific tips for certain games. You can also check out Big Fish Games' Strategy Guides, our own Cursed Objects page, the Parable Pieces page or the FAQ. If you'd like help on submitting content or information to this Wikia, we have a page for that, too! General Tips * Take the Tutorial at the beginning of the game if you haven't played before or are rusty. * Look at everything! You never know when viewing something will advance the game ahead. * There are no penalties for clicking randomly in regular scenes or interactive puzzles. * Look at the names of every item in your inventory. Don't just assume you know what things are. * From The Exiled Prince on, the Map will show you where Hidden Object Scenes and objectives are. * Every time a new Chapter begins, new things get activated in old rooms - particularly Hidden Object scenes. * If you feel truly stuck, click on the Hint button for help in the current scene. * Clicking the Hint button in a room you think you're "done" with will confirm that there's nothing to do there. * Don't forget that you can also click the Hint button during a Hidden Object scene to reveal an item! * Instructions are available for most puzzles. Look for a "?" button if the instructions aren't shown. * The Hint button can be used during a puzzle to show you part of the solution. * The Skip button appears during most puzzles and can be used in all modes except for Hard Mode. * You can exit any puzzle or Hidden Object Scene that you don't want to complete at the current time. * In the Collector's Edition, the Strategy Guide can be accessed at any time during the game. * If the guide tells you to complete a Hidden Object scene that isn't there, you've missed something earlier on. * You do not need to find all of the Parable Pieces or Cursed Objects in order to complete the game. * In order to replay the game, you will need to make a new Player Profile. Game-Specific Tips 'Curse of Briar Rose * For help on a specific inventory item, pick up the item and click on the Hint button with it. * Click the "Inspect" button for some tips on what's needed to complete the current chapter. * Read the Detective's Journal. Sometimes it contains helpful hints for progressing forward! The Exiled Prince * For help on a specific inventory item, pick up the item and click on the Hint button with it. * Read the Detective's Journal. Sometimes it contains helpful hints for progressing forward! * Don't forget to look at all four maps (once they're available) if you get stuck. Ballad of Rapunzel * If you're going to aim for the Achievements, read them before you begin, so you know what you need to do. * Finding the Flowerstones is not necessary to complete the game, but it IS necessary to get the best ending. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide * If you're going to aim for the Achievements, read them before you begin, so you know what you need to do. * There is one Crescent Moon in EACH location. Get in the habit of finding it as soon as you enter a new place. * Fast-Traveling via the map can save you a lot of time and frustration. Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper * Don't forget to try using your Grail Items whenever you're stuck. The Ravenlore Whistle is especially helpful. * Once you obtain the Skeleton Key, don't forget to return to all of the locked boxes and places you've seen. Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat * If you're going to aim for the Achievements, read them before you begin, so you know what you need to do. Category:Reference Category:Gameplay Category:Help